Dystopia
by Sethoz
Summary: An accident sends Tom into another world. A world where the Nautilus sank, M got his war and everyone Tom cares about has changed. Caught in this nightmarish world Tom must face an enemy that wears the face of a friend while trying to get home. -WIP-
1. What Could Have Been

**Disclaimer: **Here we have it, the first part of my brand new LXG story! I don't own Tom Sawyer, Mina Hawker, Skinner, Captain Nemo, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde or anything else used in this story. I also don't own the idea of Alternate Dimensions... Thank you for all the reviews on the teaser, you guys are all so very, very great! I was a bit nervous about posting this story as a whole and this chapter in particular...

**Clez:- **Sheer genius? Really? *is now bright red* You're too kind, really. _Way_ too kind. Here's hoping this part lives up to your expectations. (And please don't hate me for what I do to the League)

**Drowchild:- **yep, it's not really about Tom failing thankfully (your story rocks by the way). Hope you enjoy this! 

**Raven Silvers:- **VERY promising is two words ; )

**Andrea:- **You really think so? Hope you still think it after this part.

**Leigh S. Durron:- **Wait no longer =)

**Naitriab:- **Well... technically I don't bring Dorian back from the dead, as he didn't die in this world... Still, hope you enjoy reading it.

**LotRseer3350:- **freaky? Yeah, that about sums it up. 

**Skaye:- **I'm sure your ideas are not dumb! Here's the first part :)

And now... 

**Dystopia.**

~~~

**Chapter 1:- **What Could Have Been...

~~~ 

**Dystopia:- **_1: state in which the condition of life is extremely bad as from deprivation or oppression or terror [ant: utopia]_

_2: a work of fiction describing an imaginary place where life is extremely bad because of deprivation or oppression or terror._

_~~~_

_Tom Sawyer found himself on the Nautilus, with no memory of how he got there. The young American Agent stared around his surroundings in pure confusion._

_"What the?" He said aloud. The last thing Tom Sawyer remembered was standing in a cave, the rest of the League next to him. They had been talking to some scientist, talking about... something. Tom frowned, frustrated at not being able to remember why they had been in the cave. Tom began to walk through the corridors, his mind busy. He didn't pass a single sailor as he walked, the whole Nautilus seemed as empty as a ghost ship. At first Tom didn't even notice the lack of human beings as he walked, his mind too taken up with his present problem. The silence slowly pressed in on him, weighting him down without Tom even being aware of the fact._

_The first time he realized and recognized the complete and utter absence of sound, was when that lack of sound was broken. Footsteps could he heard behind the Agent, fast, soft footsteps. To Tom though, they sounded like explosions. Sawyer turned to face the owner of the steps. Walking with purpose towards him, was one of Nemo's sailors. Tom let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding._

_"Hey." He called out. "Have you seen Nemo?" The man didn't answer, his face blank of any expression._

_"Hey." Tom called out again, waving his hand. Again the man didn't answer, didn't even seem to see Tom. The sailor was getting closer and closer. With a grunt, Tom took a step to the left, blocking the sailors path. The sailor however, didn't even slow down as he got within a inch of Tom. The American closed his eyes and braced for the impact._

_He felt no impact, just a shiver._

_Tom opened his eyes, more confused than ever. The sailor was no longer in front of Tom, now he was behind him, continuing on his walk as if nothing had happened. Agent Sawyer turned as well, running after the sailor. Just as he was about to catch up with him, the sailor closed a pair of elaborate caved doors in his face. Tom skidded to a stop, knowing that there was no way he was going to avoid hitting them._

_He passed through the doors as if they didn't exist._

_Tom was starting to get a little bit scared by now. People couldn't see him, he could pass through solid matter... Tom's insides turned to water as an ugly thought reared its head at him._

_"I'm a ghost." he said, his voice thick with fear. Abandoning all reason and thought Tom began to run wildly through the Nautilus, trying to find someone who could see him. It was a futile task. As Tom passed a certain room, he looked inside then carried on walking. Something in the room made him stop and turn back. The room had belonged to Allan Quatermain while he had lived. Once the great explorer had been buried they had packed up his thing, placing them carefully in boxes._

_This room however was still fully furnished. Tom stepped into the room, a dazed expression on his face. As he glanced around him, an un-looked for hope began to grow in his heart._

_"Maybe this is all just a dream instead." Tom said to the furnished room. There was no answer, but Tom was not waiting for one. He carried on his search for any of the league, hoping that if it all was just a dream, then it would be finished soon._

_Tom neared the conference room, voices drifting out of it towards him. He moved forward until he could almost touch the closed doors. Then, taking a deep breath he stepped forward, finding himself in the room. The sight before him made his blood freeze. There was Mina, her back to the door, her hands tightly clasped around the top of a chair. Dr. Jekyll was standing by some type of mirror, peering into it. Captain Nemo was standing stiffly, the blood of Ishmael still shining on his blue jacket. There was a gramophone record player on the table, which was playing a recording of M. And there, standing a little way to the side was Allan Quatermain... and Tom himself._

_Tom knew at once where - and when - he was, when he saw them all listing to the record. Aboard the Nautilus, chasing after the nautiloid, as they all heard M brag about how he had tricked them all. As if to prove this point, the dream Tom Sawyer spoke._

_"M sure likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he." The other Tom Sawyer said. _

_"Now some of you - perhaps Quatermain, if he isn't dead..." The recording said. Tom blanked out the words, having no wish to hear them again. Instead he focused on Quatermain, drinking in the sight of his dead mentor and friend. Without warning a sudden wetness came to his green eyes and he brushed at them angrily. Tom allowed his mind to focus back on the recording just as it said;_

_"Sensors that are attached to bombs. Bomb voyage!" The mocking tone of Dorian Gray told the dream League. Tom watched sadly as Nemo pushed the gramophone and the wax record to the ground. He knew that Nemo was too late. Sure enough, just like the real time this had happened the bombs exploded, sending the League members flying into each other._

_Tom followed himself as the other Tom Sawyer went running towards the bridge, the rest of the League heading there as well. The Nautilus shuddered and bean to sink. Tom bounced on his heels and watched Jekyll impatiently waiting for the Doctor to save the day. Dr. Jekyll simply hugged the wall, looking miserable. _

_Time was running out. Tom cast a frantic look at where the other him and Mina were clinging on. The female vampire turned her head slightly, her clear blue eyes fixing on Tom. _

_"Oh Gods..." she breathed, fear darting across her face. At that moment the Nautilus imploded, water smashing threw the glass, hitting the other Tom Sawyer and sending him flying. The water rushed in threw the hole it had made for itself, greedily filling the air space. _

_Tom could feel himself floating upwards, away from the sinking Nautilus. Tom wanted to stay and find out what happened to the League but he seemed to have no control over his actions. He rose up though water and into air._

_Tom moved through space in the blink of an eye, feeling his eyes bleed with the speed. He found himself over Mongolia, M's Fortress. Time had clearly passed, a great amount of time. The fortress was just a ruin now, but it had not been blown up. Instead it had fallen into disrepair, as if it had been abandoned. Tom peered down at the ruin, utterly confused about what was going on. Images passed in front of his eyes in a blurry procession of sights and sounds._

_He saw Moriarty start his war and become immensely rich due to his arms race. Tom could only watch helplessly as war engulfed Europe, spreading to the East, then, to his own country, America. He saw all the world leaders slain - some killed outright in battle, others assassinated by spies from different sides. Out of the burning devastation he watched as Moriarty bought country after country, bringing all the rebels under heel. Tom cried as the whole world became Moriarty's own._

_The world was now the evil masterminds oyster. And the man had fun. Tom could feel the pleasure radiating from the man's body as people who tried to stand up against him were killed, sometimes in public as an example, but just as often in private, slow lingering deaths with screams and blood._

_He saw once great cites falling into dank ruins, where the strong and evil prayed on the weak. Places where screams of pain and terror were now so normal that no one even looked up. He saw the lucky few crouched in real homes with real food, the men of the families working day and night for Moriarty, to keep their families fed and alive._

_The worst things he saw were the living skeletons. People who wandered the streets, mutated beyond recognition, people who had fallen pray to Moriarty's cruel experiments. Tom saw vampires, all working for Moriarty, feeding off any human they wanted, without any fear of being killed by Moriarty's great weapons in exchange for total loyalty to the man. He saw Hyde's and the outline of invisible men, all working for Moriarty. He saw normal humans, their hearts rotten and shriveled as they too pledged their unwavering loyalty to Moriarty._

_Tom saw all of this and more. He could feel the pain of the world as if it was a great scar running down his own body. He could sense the sheer mind numbing despair of the normal people as they just tried to live, all independent thought beaten out of them._

_Yet in all of this, he could feel something different. It was small, a tiny spark, but it was enough to tell him that somewhere in this dark world there was some kind of resistance. Someone was still fighting back against the wave of evil._

_Tom began to drift again. Before long he found himself at the mouth of a tunnel. It was a place that Tom knew - the entrance led to a tunnel, that led to a cave. The same cave where Tom could last remember standing before this nightmare started. His feet touched the dirt on the ground and somehow he knew that he had full control over where he walked. The young man turned to look backwards. In the distance he could see rising smoke and burning fires where London once stood._

_With a shudder he turned back to the gaping hole and walked inside. The tunnel was darker than he remembered. In the distance he could just see a pale flickering light where the cave was. Knowing that he had little choice, Tom walked towards the light._

_When he stepped into the cave, he found it half filled with men and young children. The kids were clutching each other, some of the younger ones were crying while the older ones tried to comfort them. There were about forty children and ten men. The oldest man had gray hair and a beard._

_"We must send them now!" he was saying, talking quietly so as not to alarm the children. One of the other men shook his head._

_"We don't even know for sure if the dimension we send them to will be any better than this one." The younger man said._

_"We have been working on Noah's Ark since the fall of our Earth. The best brains in the whole world have managed to construct this Ark - by working together, instead of against - a one way travel device into another world. A world where life is better. We have to risk it, we have to send out children." The older man answered. Any more discussion was abruptly ended by the sound of gun fire in the distance. The children huddled closer together as the men listened in fear. A sudden sharp noise was heard and the older man closed his eyes._

_"That was the signal from Martin... he's dead and the men are getting closer. If we don't do this now, they will kill our children!" He hissed. The younger man's eyes darted from side to side, sweat rolling down his face. He was completely terrified and for a moment Tom was worried that he was going to do something silly. Then, he seemed to gain some courage from somewhere._

_"You're right of course." He said. The other men began to herd the children towards a device in the back of the cave that Tom hadn't noticed before. It was basically a circle painted on a raised bit of ground, some machinery to the side of it. As Tom watched, the first child stepped up. The child was somehow familiar to Tom, but when he tried to remember where he had seen the dark haired little girl his mind went blank. One of the men pressed a button on the machinery and the child vanished. Tom gasped. The other children stepped onto the ring, a few at a time. All the while, the footsteps were getting closer and closer. The last child had just vanished before the men poured into the room, guns blazing. Tom closed his eyes, realizing that the men had given their lives to save their children._

_Tom fell to his knees as white hot pain rushed threw him in a wave. He was barely aware of the pain however, his mind too taken up with what he had seen. This was his worst nightmare, a world where Moriarty had won and the League had lost._

_The pain rushed threw him again, hotter this time and Tom gasped, his eyes widening as he fell further forward, resting his body weight on the palms of his hands. He crouched there, his breath coming in short gasps as wave after wave of pain swept over him, from the tips of his toes to the nerve endings in the roots of his hair. _

_His vision was becoming blurred and darker. Fighting against the pain that threatened to completely engulf him, Tom forced his head back up. The men were all killed, each body riddled with bullet holes. The men who had committed the killings were gone, leaving only spent bullets, footprints on the dusty floor and the dead bodies as a sign they had been there. Tom's eyelids closed again, the pain rearing it's ugly head as it attacked his weak body._

_Electricity hummed as it covered Tom's body in it's blue light, sparks jumping from one part of him to another. Finally the pain was too much and a raw scream tore itself from his throat. His arms wobbled then gave up on him, sending the American crashing to the floor. Tom twisted his body trying to escape the pain, scream after scream coming from his throat. He twitched violently - once, twice, then three times. Tom could feel himself falling and at the same time remaining completely still. His whole range of vision went black as the screams suddenly died in his mouth. _

_Then with a cross between a gasp and sob, his whole body went limp, his mind slipping into the awaiting darkness..._

In the darkness of the cave, nothing stirred. A slight dust had settled on the bodies of the ten men, the blood that had been spilled, had long since dried. Then, there was a slight crackling of energy above the circle that had been named 'Noah's Ark'. The sound grew and grew, sparks of blue electricity lighting up the cave. A white light in the shape of a portal of light appeared in the middle of the blue. It grew until it was large enough to admit a person's body. 

There was a sudden silence, as time itself seemed to stop breathing before a body of a young man wearing a black duster and carrying twin Colt pistols, fell through the portal, hitting the ground, his body rolling down the slight slope. The white and blue light faded away, leaving Tom Sawyer alone with the dead.

TBC...

There you have it, please, please don't hunt me down and kill me for killing off the League, we will see more of then in later chapters.

Hope you enjoyed and will leave a review!

~Sethoz


	2. Right Place, Wrong Dimension

**Disclaimer: **Here we have it, the next part of my brand new LXG story! I don't own Tom Sawyer, Mina Hawker, Skinner, Captain Nemo, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde or anything else used in this story. I also don't own the idea of Alternate Dimensions... Sorry for the delay in posting this and thank you all so much for the many, many lovely reviews! 

**Clez:- **Clez. Chill. Just chill buddy, it wasn't _that _good. Glad you enjoyed it, Landon **and **Tom?? *has heart attack and dies* So... much... Goodness... here's the next part buddy! 

**Nathan-Daystorm:- **I love you too ;) Alternate Dimensions are such fun to play around with =)

**Angharad:- **Glad you think so.

**Drowchild:- **Awesome eh? You're too kind!

**Raisha Bregai:- **Shush about the whole Skinner thing... you will find out about **him** soon enough. *smiles*

**Roz:- **Alice in Wonderland references in your review? Cool! So... you're comparing this to... Wonderland? *is unsure if that is a good or bad thing*

**Angelic katty:- **Here's the next part, glad you find it interesting so far.

**Ravenclaw2:- ***blush* So many nice reviews with so many nice things...

**Raven Silvers:- **Ohhh, Sawyer plushie accessories!! *grabs them* So many bribes! Here's the next part, you lovely person... 

**Bamfwriter:- ***blushes* I am sooo sooo sorry, I can't believe I made such a silly mistake but it's been fixed - at least I hope it is...

**Niani:- **Wait no longer!

**Vaudevillian:- **I had heard of your amazing reviews, I'm so honored that I got one! *happy smile* 'Deliciously disturbing' is such a lovely way to put it. Not a big fan of Tom Angst?? 0.0 ... meh, that's understandable. The Italics were needed for that part, to separate the start from the rest of the story, but there won't be very much after that. So... it's shudder you hate right? *searches chapter and breaths a sigh of relief at not finding it.* Don't worry, while this story as a whole does had a lot of Tom angst, but it focus more on non-angst things. In theory at least... Glad you liked the ending and I'll wait for you heart reviews with interest Feel free to be nasty to me (And no, Clez, this invitation is **not **extended to you, you're nasty to me anyway!)

**Capt.Cow:- **You won't hunt me down and kill me? Oh good... wait, as long as I don't kill Sawyer... well... the AU Sawyer doesn't count does he? As I've already killed him... 

**Graymoon74:- **Perhaps I should change me name to 'Sethoz - Giving Graymoon chills a specialty'? ;) I have to admit, the ending was one of the very things I wrote that I actually liked, so glad other people did as well.

**Funyun:- **Evil Cliffhanger? What, you were expecting something non-evil? From _me_?

**Leigh S. Durron:- **Whoa in a good way? 

**Sark lover 86:-** Glad you love it and here's the next part =)

And moving on...

**Dystopia.**

~~~ 

**Chapter 2:- **Right Place, Wrong Dimension

~~~ 

_Three Hours Perviously..._

Special Agent Tom Sawyer paced up and down, fingering his rifle as he stood just inside the mouth of a short and well lit tunnel that led to a cave, the rest of the League standing further inside. Tom frowned as he stared at them before turned around and gazing out of the entrance at the landscape beyond. In the distance he could just make out the clouds and smoky shapes which signified London. It had amazed Tom when he first heard about this cave, that something as natural and wild as the cave and the forest area around it, could still be standing, when it was only a few miles away from the gloomy and smog filled streets of London, England's capital. 

The League had been summoned to this cave on the request of Mycroft Holmes - the new leader of the League. It was he who reported between the League and the British Empire. At first the League had been wary of trusting him, the betrayal of 'M', still fresh in their minds. However, soon enough, they obeyed Mr. Holmes. The fact that his brother was the famous, Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, had helped. 

Mr. Holmes had told them a scientist was developing something. Holmes hadn't elaborated on just what this 'something' was, only that it was very new and very top secret. So that was why they were now waiting in the cave for the scientist - who was late. 

Tom sighed and continued his pacing, looking down the sight of his gun before leaning it against his shoulder again. His black duster flapped against his legs as he moved. He was fidgety, nervous, all on edge. Yet Tom didn't even know why. There was just something in the air that worried him, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. The scientist being late wasn't helping his mood. 

"Calm down Agent Sawyer." The sultry tones of Mina Harker reached his ears and he looked up, his eyes locking on the beautiful half Vampire. She stared back at him, without any signs of discomfort, her clear blue eyes boring into his own green ones. After a few seconds, Tom broke the gaze, bowing his head to look at his rifle. Mina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Skinner was leaning against the stone of the wall, possibly sleeping. It was impossible to tell for sure as the invisible thief wasn't wearing his greasepaint. Nemo was at the back of the cave, talking to a few of his sailors, who were listening hard and nodding.

Dr. Henry Jekyll was standing in a corner, fidgeting slightly but nothing out of the normal for the doctor. Mina was standing between Tom and Jekyll, the former still standing at the entrance, now scanning the outside for any sign of the late scientist.

"Where is he?" Tom said in frustration. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and blinked a few times, trying to keep himself calm. It wouldn't do for him to snap at one of the League.

"Don't worry Sawyer, he'll show up." Skinner said from his place by the wall. Tom sighed again then froze, staring out of the cave. 

A tall man was hurrying up the slope towards the cave. He was dressed like a normal Victorian gentleman, his short brown hair combed neatly to one side. Tom gave a low whistle and Mina crossed the distance between them to peer out of the cave entrance. 

"That must be the scientist." She muttered, staring down at the man as he hurried towards them. Tom nodded, trying to ignore the effect of Mina standing so close to him. He swallowed, trying to focus back on the young man as he got nearer and nearer. He was younger than Tom would have thought, his mid twenty's, if that. The scientist lifted his head and stopped in his tracks, blinking as he saw Tom and Mina waiting for him. Then he sped up, reaching the entrance a few moments later. He started at the two, his large eyes pale and watery. 

"Yo-you must be the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." He said, holding out a clammy hand for the two to shake. Mina took it, shaking it gently, Tom soon following. The scientist nodded as he saw the rest of them all standing in the cave. Dr. Jekyll and Skinner hurried forward to greet the newcomer, Nemo a few paces behind.

"My name is Dr. Broad." The man said. He bowed to the rest and stepped inside. "Has... Has Mr. Holmes informed you of what I have discovered?" He asked. Captain Nemo shook his head as Skinner helpfully chimed in. 

"We know nothing mate, but we are all a quiver with curiosity." He said and Mina turned away from the invisible thief, barely able to suppress the sigh she could feel bubbling up inside of her. Tom took a step forward.

"What is this all about Dr. Broad and why do you need us?" He asked. Dr. Broad nodded, in a series of jerks and moved past them, heading for the back of the cave. He pointed at a white circle that had been painted on the ground, a few metal objects scattered around it, forming an almost complete circle.

"For many years now, scientists have believed that this is not the only dimension. We believed that there were alternate universe, with the same people, but people who had made different choices in life." He said. 

"That's ridiculous!" Skinner said. "There is only one invisible man, and that's me, Rodeny Skinner." Dr. Broad smiled shyly, letting it stay on his face for a fraction of a second.

"No, you don't understand." He said softly. "Let us take the day you stole the formula for example. Now, you had a choice there, use it or don't. Now, if you had deiced not to use the formula, then your whole life would be very different wouldn't it?" He asked. Skinner nodded and Dr. Broad carried on.

"When you deiced to use it, you destroyed that certain timeline. But say in another dimension, the Skinner there, didn't use the formula. Same world, just a different choice, so a different outcome." He said. Skinner was silent, as he tried to work out what Dr. Broad was saying. Jekyll on the other hand, was nodding with interest.

"Yes, I remember reading about these theories... but they _are_ only theories, surly." He said. Dr. Broad shook his head.

"About six months ago, some scientists discovered a build up of what we call dimension energy." He said, using his hands to gesture wildly. "We believed that this spot was being used in multiple dimension for the same thing - dimension experiments. In a few minutes I am going to complete the circuit and hopefully create a window to look at another dimension." Dr. Broad finished. Jekyll was looking excited by this news but Mina looked unconvinced. 

"Doesn't this sound a little far fetched?" she said primly. Dr. Broad's face went a pale pinky red.

"T-there is only one way to find out..." He spluttered, pulling a metal object out of his pocket and using it to complete the circle of metal around the painted white one. Then he hurried over to a box little machine a few meters to the left. Taking a deep breath, he pressed down on a small white button. There was a small buzzing sound and little blue sparks jumped from one piece of metal to the next, until the painted circle was surrounded by the little blue sparks. As one, each member of the League held there breath as they stared at the painted circle.

Nothing happened.

Jekyll and Nemo exchanged glances. Mina stepped forward, towards Dr. Broad, the female Vampire clearly unimpressed. Then, without any warning a faint sound started to emit from the the circle. It was the sound of a little girl crying. 

"What on Earth...?" Tom said to the cave at large, moving a tiny bit closer to the painted circle where the crying was slowly becoming louder and louder. His eyes widened as a white light began to appear in the center of the circle, growing larger until a black shape fell out of it. The little girl hit the ground hard and rolled down the slight slope, away from the League, so that the circle was between her and Tom. The little girl was gasping faintly. She lifted her head, her eyes wide before screaming in horror at the people in front of her and tried to move backwards. 

The American stepped forward, holding out his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt the little girl.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Tom said softly, his eyes fixed on the small dark haired child. As Tom took another step forward, a few things happened at the same time. A second child fell from the white rip in the very reality of this world. Tom's foot touched the edge of the painted circle, his body creating a brake in the circuit. Dr. Broad reached forward, shouting out a warning for Tom, a few seconds too late.

The pain raced through Tom's body before he had time to blink, his hand dropping his Winchester on reflex before the extreme pain paralyzed his body, his mouth falling open in an attempt to scream, though no sound could be forced from his frozen vocal cords.

"Sawyer!" Skinner yelled, moving towards the American. The blue sparks jumped over Tom, using his very living flesh to finish the circuit that only a few seconds ago had been broken. The blue sparks grew faster and faster in a split second, until Tom was nothing more than a collection of blue glowing sparks.

Pain finally found Tom's voice and he screamed, his voice ripping though the relative quiet of the cave, the only other sound being Skinner's muttered curse as he realized he couldn't get close enough to Tom to actually do anything.

There was a brilliant flash of white and when the League could see again... Tom had vanished.

~~~ 

Tom groaned slightly, shifting his body as his eyes fluttered open. His green eyes stared around that dark cave in confusion. Slowly, biting back another groan, the American lifted his head, his expression groggy. Tom bowed it again, letting his messy blond locks fall over his face as he eased his body into a sitting position. He placed his head in his hand, groaning again, feeling ill.

"What did I do last night?" He quietly asked himself. "And where the hell am I?" The silence and the dark were his only answer and he groaned again before trying to stand on his feet. His hand's reached for the solid comfort of his Colt's and he sighed in relief at finding them both. Slowly Tom took a cautious step forward, moving blindly in the dark. The tip of his boot connected with something soft and he fell forward, his upper body slamming into something cold and soft.

With a yelp Tom rolled away from what he had fallen on and lifted his head, his blond hair falling over his eyes. Panting slightly, he peered into the dark, wishing that there was some light.

_//That felt like a body...\\ _Tom thought with a heavy feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Without wanting too, Tom slowly reached out a hand, touching the edge of some fabric. Shaking slightly, he let his hand travel over the body, following the turns of the face and curve of the body. 

Suddenly Tom jerked his hand back as if it had been burnt, his breathing becoming irregular as images assaulted his memory, his mind going over the new facts he had seen. But what had he seen? A dream? A vision? A nightmare? 

Tom crawled blindly, until he smacked into a wall. Then it was just a simple matter of moving along it until he found the dip that was the tunnel and felt the breeze on his face. Stumbling on two feet not, he moved away from the cave and along the tunnel. He took a final step, moving into the light. Blinking a few times he stared at the scene in front of him in horror. 

It was the world from his... 'dream'. Only he was most defiantly awake. 

TBC...

Hope you all enjoyed this and will leave a review! A nice one, with lots of Tom Sawyer... cookies and money is also accepted ;) 

As is a normal review...

~Sethoz


End file.
